


Love Handles

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [33]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fill for the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange No. 5 Love Handles.</p><p>Living together is having some interesting side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Handles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call_me_Sil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_Sil/gifts).



Thirty was a number that Jim didn’t really attach much significance to. The fact that he was turning thirty in six months had absolutely no effect on him at all, largely because age really was just a number for him. Rose often said that he was far older than he had any right to be some times, but that had come not only from growing up before he should have but also because Rose said that he’d kind of been born a little older than he should have been. So he paid no mind to the fact that he was approaching another decade. After all, when there was one person doing enough bemoaning of it for two of them, he really didn’t need to.

It had started with uniforms. Ross had always been built like a greyhound, muscular yet athletic. His perfectly sculpted abdominals were one of the things he was most vain about. Jim had never been whippet thin, even as a teenager and so was not particularly concerned with how his body looked as it was always about the functionality rather than the aesthetic. And if he put on weight it was simply a case of upping his laps in the pool at the base or spending more time in the gym until it was back down again. He’d weighed the same since he’d finished growing at the age of sixteen.

Ross on the other hand had gone through a serious growth spurt when he was fourteen and then only grown in terms of muscle. And Jim knew that he had never had to work very hard to keep himself in shape because his naturally high metabolism and the activity associated with being a front line officer had done it for him. But he’d not been on the front line for two years now and while he went jogging every morning and hiking with Harry and played polo most weekends he was off, the impending change of decade and the fact that he had learned how to cook rather seriously, meant that Ross had started to put on weight. Just a little, of course. But it showed.

Ross tended to put weight on only in one place and that was his hips and abdomen. And Jim had noticed that lately, Ross’ uniform was a little tight, and there was a little extra handful that hung over the waistband of his working rig. Jim thought it was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen. He loved to lie in bed in the mornings when he was home and watch Ross get ready to go to the range. He always started with briefs and socks, then pants and boots. He’d sit on the edge of the bed, one foot up while he tugged the laces tight and tied them off and then the other. Then he’d get up and retrieve a shirt from the wardrobe and Jim would smile as he caught sight of the fold of skin and the new softness of Ross’ belly under the thick black hair, and the slight roundness when Ross would stretch up, revealing a pale sliver of stomach as he yawned was like kryptonite to Jim’s ability to restrain himself around Ross.

Not only did it draw his eye, but it felt wonderful.

Jim’s newest favourite thing was the softness under his head when he lay with it on Ross’ stomach while they watched TV. It was just the right amount of comfortable and he loved it. It tempted him in so many ways but he knew that Ross could be sensitive about the way he looked so Jim had to be sneaky in his attentions. 

Because it also felt really good.

He’d perfected the art of surreptitious stroking finished off with a gentle squeeze of Ross’ hip, developed a habit of slipping his hand under Ross’ loose t-shirt to sink his fingers into yielding softness, holding onto the extra weight at Ross’ hips while he fucked him face down into the bed.But he feared a slip up. Because lately there was a sudden and unexpected urge that came upon him whenever Ross was stretched out on the bed or on the sofa, his t-shirt riding up so Jim could track the line of dark hair that led down to his cock.

An urge to just put his face in Ross’ stomach and blow.

Jim resisted this urge. Ross was a lot more tactile and demonstrative than he had been in the first year of their relationship. He now held Jim’s hand and kissed him in public. When they were with friends it wasn’t unheard of for Ross to pull Jim into his lap and nuzzle the back of his neck, kiss his shoulder and wrap his arms around him. He had even stopped blushing whenever they were caught snogging in the kitchen at parties.

But he also got weird about certain things.

To Jim it was a little strange, having grown up in a house that prized hugs and kisses and roughhousing. And at cadets it had persisted with water fights and actual fights and trying to lift each other up and throw each other in the water on sailing days. Physical contact was second nature to him, and he had very few boundaries when it came to touching.

Ross was a lot more reserved. Anything done in the context of sexual intimacy was fair game and some of the things he liked Jim to do to him surprised Jim, considering Ross’ lack of comfort with very intimate touches.

Like tickling for example. Jim was horribly ticklish, he’d be the first one to confess that fact. It was something the girls had used against him their entire lives and so he’d kind of just come to accept the fact that he would be tickled. Ross had discovered this, and he was fine with tickling Jim ruthlessly, especially if it got him Jim’s undivided attention. But Jim knew better than to tickle back. Ross really didn’t like it that much.

Roughhousing was another thing. Jim was strong. He had a swimmer’s upper and lower body strength, and he was more than capable of holding Ross up against the wall or carrying him around. But when they play fought, he could sense Ross’ vulnerability under it and always let him get the better of him. It usually ended well for him (it was a rare day that horse play didn’t lead to kissing and kissing didn’t lead to…well, everything else).

But the tummy thing would definitely be out of bounds. Ross had a thing about being in shape and looking good, and Jim knew him well enough by now to know that even the most innocuous comment on the fact that he was carrying some extra weight would not go down well, regardless of how much Jim loved it. He’d seen the glances Ross had thrown himself in the mirror, the frowns of disapproval. It had been the same with his scars, and Jim had had to teach him to love those as he loved them.

***********

Two days later the worst happened.

It had started out well enough with nudges and soft breaths and early morning hard-ons. Jim had ended up under the duvet with Ross’ cock in his mouth, listening to Ross moan and pant and feeling him squirm underneath him as Jim ran his tongue up and down and then sucked Ross into his mouth, tongue tracing the head. Ross had gasped and arched and Jim had put one hand on Ross’s stomach to hold him still and had felt the wonderful softness under his hand and he’d squeezed on impulse. The instant he did it, Jim knew that it was a mistake.

Ross went still. Jim felt the tension seep into him and lifted his head.

‘Hey?’ he said, knowing what was going on but not wanting to push anything. ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah.’ Ross said, but there was a tiny note of uncertainty in his voice. ‘Keep going.’ Jim sighed and sat up, duvet slipping off of him as he looked at Ross. It looked as if he was going to be doing this the hard way. Ross watched him, his dark eyes guarded.

‘You want to talk about it?’ he asked and Ross looked away, his avoidance kicking in.

‘Not really.’ he replied. ‘I have noticed it, even if you haven’t.’

‘Noticed what?’ Jim asked. He knew that sometimes he had to break things down, get Ross to say it out loud for him to move on from them.

‘That.’ Ross cast an eye downwards in the direction of his stomach.

‘This?’ Jim asked and put both hands flat on Ross’ belly. ‘What about this?’ Ross heaved a sigh.

‘I’m going squidgy.’ he said. Jim’s eyes went wide, but he wasn’t sure if it was the surprise that Ross had readily admitted what was bothering him (it usually took ages) or the fact that his boyfriend had used the word ‘squidgy’.

‘That’s not necessarily a bad thing.’ he said.

‘Yes, it is.’ Ross folded his arms and Jim bit his lip to stifle the laugh that threatened. Ross doing imperious with a hard on was funny as hell. ‘I don’t think I have ever been this fat before in my life.’ He glared at Jim. ‘And you thinking it’s cute isn’t helping.’

‘I don’t think it’s cute.’ Jim said and couldn’t help squeezing just a little. ‘I think it’s hot as fuck.’  
Ross looked astonished.

‘How?’ he asked. ‘How on Earth can you think that?’

‘Because I love it.’ Jim said simply. ‘I love how soft you are and how nice it is to grab onto.’ He moved his hands to Ross’ hips and dug his fingers in. ‘These are incredible and they give me something to hold onto.’ He pulled for emphasis and ended up with Ross more or less in his lap. ‘And because it’s you and I love you and what you look like really doesn’t matter to me.’

‘It does a bit, admit it.’ Ross said. But he wasn’t looking away anymore.

‘Not as much as you think.’ Jim said. He reached for Ross’ cock, stroking gently and waking it up again. ‘I really have no preferences other than it is you. And that is what makes me crazy, the fact that I get to fuck you whenever I want to.’ He smiled as Ross’ breathing stuttered and then picked up pace. ‘And this had definite benefits to it.’

‘Like what?’ Ross looked suspicious.

Well, that sounded like an invitation if ever there was one. Jim leaned right over and stuck his face in Ross’ stomach, drawing in a deep breath as he did so and then blew it out.

The noise was most impressive.

The result was unexpected.

Ross’ eyes went wide in his patented startled puppy expression which Jim knew for a fact that no other person on earth had ever been witness to. For a moment Jim was convinced that he was either going to throw him off or hit him in the face.

Then Ross smiled and it was like staring at the sun. Then he started laughing. No, not laughing. Giggling. Ross Poldark was giggling his head off and Jim suddenly felt like he had never been more in love with him than he was at that precise moment.

‘Do it again.’ Ross was barely coherent. Jim smiled and complied with the order. It got more giggles.

After that it kind of turned into a free for all. Stomach, hip and thighs all got hit and the more Jim did it the harder Ross laughed.

Jim waited for Ross to get himself under some sort of control and then he very sneakily deep-throated the hell out of him. The giggles changed to a very deep moan.

‘Oh, fucking hell.’ Ross groaned and Jim kept going, sucking hard until he felt Ross’ body tighten up once again, only this time for a very different reason. Ross arched right off the bed, coming in Jim’s mouth with one hand clutching at the sheets and the other buried in Jim’s hair.

Then he retaliated by blowing raspberries all over Jim and fucking him so hard he could barely stand afterwards.

Now they were lying on their backs, both breathing hard and looking at each other.

‘You’re an utter arse, Hawkins’ Ross said and Jim laughed.

‘I know.’ he replied. ‘But what the fuck does that make you then?’ 

Ross gave him a perfunctory swipe and laughed with him.


End file.
